Le baiser du chat
by epinespourpres
Summary: Comment un petit être peut en rapprocher deux autres et manquer de faire mourir de rire un troisième. Petite fic câline en cette période de Saint Valentin.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Une petite nouveauté ici: une nouvelle fic du fandom Saint Seiya (pour ne pas changer nos bonnes vieilles habitudes)

**Disclaimer**** : toujours rien à moi, j'essaye pourtant…**

**Raiting**** : hmmmmmm soft again, du pelucheux tout mignonnet**

**Résumé**** : j'ai avalé un Rondoudou fourré aux Bisounours pour vous pondre cette mièvrerie ! Enjoy et reviewoy please.**

* * *

_**Le baiser du chat**_

**- Et tu vas l'appeler comment ?**

Et c'est ainsi que sa journée c'était terminée, le laissant avec cette question perturbante dans la tête toute la nuit. Pour expliquer cette innocente phrase, revenons un peu en arrière.

Quelques temps après leur retour à la vie et l'instauration d'une paix durable et méritée, le jeune Lion avait décidé, avec l'aide du grand frère de ce dernier (et finalement du grand frère attitré de tout le monde au sanctuaire) de faire la paix avec son collègue espagnol. Ils étaient longuement revenus sur cette sombre période qui les avait marqué et avait finit par renouer les liens d'amitié qu'ils avaient avant l'incident. Le félin s'en voulait d'avoir persécuté le Capricorne pour la mort de son frère. Il lui promit même qu'il lui ferait un cadeau pour se faire pardonner même si Shura avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et que sa haine avait été de toute façon totalement justifiée. Aiolia n'en démordit pas.

Une semaine plus tard, en fin de journée, le Lion revint frapper à l'immense porte du dixième temple avec un carton percé de trous sous le bras. Une fois invité à entrer par le maître des lieux un peu surprit, il dévoila le but de sa visite.

**- Tu n'invites pas beaucoup de monde chez toi et comme tu n'as pas de grandes passions comme Aphrodite et ses roses ou Camus et ses livres, je me suis dit que tu devais peut être t'ennuyer un peu.**

Aiolia posa son carton sur le sol et l'ouvrit. Le Capricorne se pencha juste assez pour y voir une boule de poils ébouriffées et encore duveteuse immobile dans un coin. Ladite boule de poil remua sous le soudain afflux de lumière et redressa une petite tête aux yeux endormis.

**- Un chat ?**

**- Ouiiii**, se réjouit le jeune Lion. **Il est sevré et vient d'avoir deux mois. C'est un petit mâle. Je l'ai récupéré au village, c'est une gentille famille qui possède la mère mais elle a fait deux petits qu'ils ne pouvaient pas garder faute de place. Ils ont réussis à placer le premier chez des amis mais ils ne connaissaient personne d'autre pour s'occuper du deuxième alors je l'ai pris.**

N'écoutant qu'à moitié les explications de son frère d'arme, Shura se pencha vers le chaton. Il était gris clair avec une grosse tâche noire sur la tête qui lui couvrait un œil et une oreille. Ses petits yeux cuivrés peinaient à rester ouvert.

**- Il est mignon non ?**

Le Capricorne ne put que lui donner raison. Ce petit chat était adorable mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire ? Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'animaux et ignorait si cette petite bête pourrait s'habituer à vivre dans ce grand temple. Aiolia le sortit doucement du carton. Le chaton fatigué avait fait quelques pas avant de s'appuyer contre les jambes de son nouveau maître et de s'y rendormir paisiblement. Au moins avait-il l'air calme, il ne lui causerait surement pas de soucis et ça mettrait un peu de vie dans sa demeure.

**- Merci Aiolia, j'en prendrais soin.**

Ravi, le Lion se redressa et expliqua les dernières petites choses pratiques pour s'occuper du chaton. Il avait également monté de quoi le nourrir un bon moment et une litière. Il lui donna la carte de visite d'un vétérinaire en ville et un collier avec une clochette dorée. Shura le remercia encore pour son cadeau avant de le laisser partir. Il prit avec précaution le chaton pour lui offrir une meilleure couche que sa chaussure et dénicha deux bols qu'il remplit d'eau et de nourriture.

Une fois certain que le tout petit félin avait à disposition tout ce qu'il fallait, le Capricorne se prépara son propre repas. Le chaton en profita pour se réveiller, s'étirer dans tous les sens en étalant sa souplesse aux yeux de son maître et découvrir le nouvel univers à conquérir qui se présentait à lui. Il en était à l'exploration d'un dessous d'armoire quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux personnes inconnues. Prudent, il se tapit dans l'ombre du meuble.

Shura vint accueillir ses deux amis de toujours et repéra le regard un peu trop brillant du Poisson.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, jeune truite ?**

Seul un grognement vexé lui répondit. Le narcissique aux roses meurtrières n'avait pas changé et ses meilleurs amis adoraient toujours autant lui attribuer des surnoms venant de bestioles écailleuses et aquatiques. Angelo répondit à sa place, un brin rieur.

**- Il a vu le matou sortir de chez toi et tu le connais : il s'est échafaudé toute une théorie sur une éventuelle partie de scrabble entre vous deux.**

Shura soupira. Non, Aphrodite n'avait pas changé du tout. Il est toujours la commère attitrée du sanctuaire et le lanceur de rumeurs en chef.

**- Il ne s'est rien passé, il voulait juste s'excuser.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il a amené ?**, s'enquit le Poisson en oubliant qu'il était vexé une seconde auparavant. **Il avait un carton avec lui.**

**- Il a insisté pour m'offrir quelque chose pour se faire pardonner…**

Et le quelque chose en question se fit entendre, miaulant sa présence comme s'il avait deviné qu'on parlait de lui. Les trois hommes tournèrent la tête pour voir le chaton sortir tout poussiéreux de sa cachette et bondir sur une chose que lui seul voyait. Aphrodite se fendit d'un sourire tendre avant de s'approcher du chaton pour lui offrir gratouilles et papouilles.

**- Il est trop mignooooon.**

Angelo éclata purement et simplement de rire à la vision du félin, donnant un grand coup sur l'épaule du maître de maison.

**- C'est le pli de l'année. Le Lion qui t'offre un chat !**

**- Angelo, tu es lourd.**

Hilare, le Cancer du s'asseoir pour s'en remettre. Aphrodite s'approcha, le chaton bien niché dans ses bras.

**- Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée qu'il a eu de te l'offrir.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Mais oui ! Tu t'occuperas de lui au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin ou d'astiquer ta statuette.**

Ce fut au tour de Shura de grogner. Il récupéra la boule de poils que lui tendait son ami et s'assit sur le canapé. Le félin fit un tour sur lui-même, tâta les cuisses de son maître et s'y pelotonna en ronronnant. Angelo n'en pouvait plus de rire comme une baleine en voyant le fier Capricorne caresser la tête du chaton qui se rendormait.

**- Oublie pas l'heure du biberon, tu…**

**- Et tu vas l'appeler comment ?**, coupa Aphrodite en poussant le Cancer gloussant qui essayait de tirer une des oreilles pelucheuses de l'animal.

Shura dévisagea son ami. Un nom ? Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter et à protéger le chat des blagues douteuses du crustacé. Aux alentours de minuit, les deux hommes prirent congés et laissèrent leur collègue à cornes seul avec le chaton et la fameuse question du nom. Comment donner un nom à un animal en étant sur que ça lui irait ? Un chat vivait facilement une quinzaine d'années, il ne fallait pas choisir quelque chose qu'il finirait par regretter. Finalement, il prit la direction de sa chambre, espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil sur cet épineux problème.

Perturbé par cette question pourtant bien innocente, Shura s'éveilla avant les premiers rayons du soleil. Il quitta son lit en soupirant. Peut être allait-il devoir demander son avis à Aiolia pour bien choisir le nom du petit félin. Le gardien du dixième temple se prépara un café bien corsé et sortit du frigo une pâtisserie qu'il se gardait justement pour le petit déjeuné. Probablement attiré par l'odeur de la crème et du sucre, le chaton trottina jusqu'à la cuisine et se posta devant la table, le nez en l'air. Amusé, l'Espagnol prit un peu de crème sur le bout de son doigt pour la lui faire goûter. Le matou renifla un instant la substance sucrée avant de la lécher jusqu'à s'en mettre plein les moustaches. Shura l'essuya patiemment, Il avait peut être une idée pour son nom finalement. Ca lui rappelait bizarrement le vieux conte d'Hänsel et Gretel quand les enfants affamés grignotent la maison en pain d'épice de la sorcière. Il souleva gentiment le chaton.

**- Hänsel ça te va comme nom ?**

Et comme pour lui répondre, le minet miaula en posant sa petite patte toute douce sur la bouche de son maître. C'était décidé donc, ce petit gourmand adorable s'appellerait Hänsel.

Les semaines passaient et le chaton grandissait, s'appropriant chaque pièce du temple. Shura le trouvait souvent à dormir dans des endroits improbables : dans l'évier de la salle de bain, sous un coussin du canapé, roulé en boule dans un pull ou carrément dans un tiroir. Il devait chaque fois faire attention à ce qu'il allait faire pour ne pas avoir le malheur de tomber sur le félin assoupit. Angelo en riait toujours autant, Aphrodite lui faisait toujours un tas de câlins et nouveauté : le Lion passait de plus en plus souvent. Au début, Shura pensait que c'était uniquement pour s'assurer de la bonne croissance du chat mais Aiolia restait généralement toute un après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien avec le Capricorne sans s'intéresser plus que ça au félin.

Loin d'en être alerté, le dixième gardien s'était habitué à ces demi-journées en compagnie de son collègue, se surprenant même à l'attendre quelque fois ou à souhaiter sa venue s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Son ami Poisson le raillait gentiment en disant qu'il en tombait amoureux. C'était peut être ça finalement. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir lui qui ne connaissait que très partiellement les sentiments d'amour ?

Après un entraînement contre son collègue Italien, Shura fut rejoint par le jeune Lion qui lui proposa de le raccompagner et de rester un moment avec lui. Hänsel les accueillit à sa manière, relevant à peine la tête du canapé où il était affalé, baillant silencieusement avant de changer de position et de se rendormir presque aussitôt.

**- Eh bien**, sourit le Lion, **au moins il à l'air parfaitement heureux ici.**

**- Et encore, là il se comporte normalement. Il a essayé de grimper dans le frigo ce matin.**

Aiolia sourit un peu plus, rassuré de voir la complicité s'installer entre le chaton et son maître.

**- Ça me rassure, j'avais un peu peur de te l'avoir imposé.**

**- C'est vrai qu'au départ je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Il est indépendant et à la fois très présent mais je me rends compte que je me suis habitué à le trouver enrouler dans un de mes pulls ou à le voir grimper sur mes genoux quand je m'assois sur le canapé.**

**- Tant mieux, je ne savais pas du tout si tu aimais les chats ou non.**

**- Je ne savais pas non plus**, sourit l'Espagnol en grattant une oreille du félin. **Maintenant je peux dire que oui je les aime.**

**- Et les autres félins ?**, demanda le Lion songeur.

Shura se retourna vers lui. Le Grec détourna le regard, bredouillant une excuse et essayant de se justifier sur l'inutilité de sa question soudaine.

**- Ça dépend lesquels**, répondit tout de même l'Espagnol avec le plus grand sérieux. **Il y a un lion que j'aime beaucoup.**

Aiolia releva les yeux, rougissant légèrement devant cette soudaine révélation et n'osant pas bouger quand le Capricorne s'approcha de lui. Il frissonna à l'écoute de la voix grave de son frère d'arme.

**- C'était ça ta question ?**

**- Oui…**

Le jeune Lion fixa avec douceur son collègue. Se blottissant doucement dans le creux de ses bras, il cueilli sur ses lèvres le doux baiser que l'Espagnol lui proposa.

* * *

_**Et voilà mes ptits sushis ! En espérant que cette nouvelle petite fic plus longue au final que ce que j'avais prévu vous ai plus.**_

_**A la prochaine ~**_


End file.
